


Through the Years

by PJYien



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Idols, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Discovery, Slow Build, Slow Burn, i will add other tags as the story progress, the story begins with them being trainees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJYien/pseuds/PJYien
Summary: Mark and Jinyoung have grown together for the past seven years.They went from strangers to friends. From friends to family. And from family to something more than they can't put a name to... For now.Or: Mark and Jinyoung's relationship development through the years.





	1. First day / meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm weak for markjin and also I had this theme in my mind for I while so I decided to do write it before going mad. 
> 
> Before everything I would like to apologize for future grammatical mistakes but English is not my first language and I don't have a beta reader! All I can say is that I'll try my best!
> 
> Also the story will have scenes that actually happened in real life (in got7 idol life) but that I altered for the purpose of the story. And also will have scenes that did not happened!
> 
> IMPORTANT: since the characters are "supposedly" talking Korean I will use this symbols: [ ] for every time they're talking English. So you won't get lost ;)
> 
> With nothing more to say I hope you enjoy this! :)

"Okay guys take ten minutes, drink water and rest a little bit. JYP is going to come for a bit with a little announcement!" Their dance instructor said and all the guys in the room did a little cheer while looking for their water bottles.

 

Jinyoung let a big breath scape his lips and started drinking his water. He locked the bottle and started looking around finding his friend Jaebum already passed out on the floor. He rolled his eyes at the guy.

 

With tired eyes he checked the time at the clock in the room, 03:37 pm - _'it's not even late and I already feel like dying, great'_ \- he thought and let himself fall to the floor, sitting with his legs stretched and opened in front of him, his back resting on the wall.  
Letting his head fall backwards and his eyes close he tried to relax for a bit, but his moment was interrupted when the dance studio's door opened and JYP entered the room.

  
All the trainees in the room -including himself - stared with wide eyes and tried to stand up as fast as they could. Not noticing the boy behind the tall man.

 

Jinyoung was stood straight between two others trainees in a long line.

 

"Hello sir!" He said along with the other guys and bowed to the man for a second before stand firm again, finally noticing the skinny and black haired guy behind JYP. He let his eyes go away from the guy's form when his superior started clapping.

 

"Nice to see you again boys! Have you been doing well?" The older asked with a small smile, receiving in exchange 'yes', he shook his head in understanding "I'm glad to hear that. But today I came here for another reason"

 

Jinyoung and the others watched the man step aside and gesturing to the boy to come closer. The guy took some steps forward and looked at the ground and then to the wall at the side trying to not make eye contact with the rest of them. Jinyoung narrowed his eyes and looked at the guy - who was chewing his bottom lip - with interest - _'was with him?'_ He thought -.

 

"This is Mark Tuan and he's our new trainee"

 

The room was filled with silent for a while before weak claps were heard. Jinyoung could already hear the annoying comments that some of the trainers were going to said like _'another one?' 'great, more competition' or 'we don't need him'_. He felt bad for the guy. He looked at him and then again to the older man who raised his hand in a silent gesture.

 

"Mark came from L.A and he doesn't speak Korean so please treat him kindly and help him" Jinyoung widened his eyes and opened his mouth looking surprised, beside him he noticed the others trainees in the same state that him. "Keep working hard. I'll get going"

 

When JYP was leaving he talked briefly with Mark who nodded and then went to sit at a sofa in the room.

 

The rest of the other trainees keep on murmuring or not paying attention to him for the rest of the afternoon. They were going to need time to adjust.

 

When the clock hit 08:00 pm all of them were sent home.

He was picking his things when Jaebum approached him.

 

"Are you ready to go?"

 

"Yes but, go without me, I'll go to the dorm later" Jaebum raised an eyebrow.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yes" he nodded "I just feel like taking a walk today"

 

Jaebum shook his head in understanding before giving him a pat in the shoulder and walk thought the door.

 

When Jinyoung new the others trainees left he gave a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second, then he nodded to himself and started walking to the right corner of the room were a figure was crouching down while zipping close his backpack. He stood there and made a sound with his throat trying to get attention, which he gained when the person immediately stood up in front of him. Mark.

 

Jinyoung felt nervous - _'god, why am i doing this?'_ \- Mark was looking at him without doing or saying anything. - 'don't be stupid Jinyoung he doesn't talk Korean'- He cursed himself mentally before talking.

 

[ H-hi, nice to meet you.... M-I am Park Jinyoung. I'm JYP ] he finish with a broken English and then realized what he said when Mark let a smile laugh scape.

 

[ JYP? ] Oh. His voice was deep than he thought. He nodded.

 

[ Trust me, I'm JYP ] This time he offered his hand to him, which Mark took and shook.

 

[ I'm Mark Tuan ]

 

Jinyoung smiled a little and then let go of the hand to gesture to the door.

 

[ Go. Home ]

 

Mark smiled back and nodded rapidly allowing himself to follow Jinyoung through the door and through the street to what would be his new home and his new life.

 

The walk was filled with silent and sound of foot steps.

 

Strangely it wasn't awkward.

 

Actually.

 

Jinyoung though it wasn't that bad.


	2. First month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used: ** to represent the flashback
> 
> Enjoy!

Mark was working hard.

 

Though he still couldn't understand Korean -no more than the basics- he still tried to do his best.

 

He would go to his Korean classes at seven in the morning every day and then he would go to his rap classes till lunch time (which he would pay a lot of attention to because he could be "rapping" something and he still didn't know was he was saying), he would have a quick lunch -just a sandwich - and finally go to dance practice till late at night.

Dance practice was the hardest, because he couldn't understand their teacher, he just understands him when the man was keeping an english count, so that left him with nothing, that's why he tried to keep the pair with the other trainees imitating their movements, but when he couldn't he felt lost.

 

That's why when he had even just a five minute break he tried to repeat and do better all the things he learned.

 

In simple words.

 

Mark Tuan was trying his best.

 

But it was hard to keep himself together without breaking.

 

_[ And it has only been a month... ]_ he thought and a sigh scape past his lips.

 

The watch on his wrist marked 09:43 and all of their practices have already ended.

 

Mark was sitting on a bench a couple of steps away from the JYP building. He didn't want to go back to the dorm yet. He wanted to think. So he thought of his family and a sad little smile formed on his face.

 

[ Mom... Dad... My brothers... I hope you're okay guys. I miss you ] he said to no one and tried to suppress a sob. Barely having success.

 

Moving his cold hands away from their place on his thighs, he placed them in his hoodie's pocket, feeling a plastic packet. He took it and looked at it. A triangle kimbap.

 

He couldn't help the tear that escaped and to hold tight the packet before open it and eating, closing his eyes briefly at the memory.

 

* * *

 

Mark was sitting on the floor of the dance studio, sweating buckets and trying to calm his breath. He felt tired and about to faint any second. _[ God, help me ]_

 

He looked around and saw some of the other trainees talking or still practicing the dance before looking at the ground and closing his eyes still trying to calm his breath.

 

A couple of seconds passed and -

 

"Hey"

 

Mark heard and opened his eyes. His vision was greeted with the sight of old and dirty white vans. He knew them. Looking up from his spot he found Jinyoung sweaty face looking at him with a side smile. He then extended his arm and opened his palm in front of Mark face showing something.

 

A triangle kimbap.

 

[ This. For you ]

 

[ For me? ] Mark widened his eyes and asked.

 

Jinyoung nodded and urged Mark to take it. He did. Then he looked troubled before speaking again.

 

[ You... Not eat. Hmm today? ]

 

Mark felt a nude form in his stomach at the guy's words. He noticed it. Jinyoung noticed it. With difficulty he answered.

 

[ I- Thank you ]

 

Jinyoung didn't respond, he just looked at him for a while and then left.

 

* * *

 

He finished the kimbap and cleaned his hands with his jeans, putting the plastic on his backpack.

 

He was so grateful to Jinyoung.

 

"Woah I really gave this to you a while ago and you're just eating now? Tsk. I can't believe it"

 

Mark turned around to find Jinyoung looking at him from his standing position a couple of steps away. He narrowed his eyes.

 

_[ What did he just say? ]_ he thought.

 

Then the younger started walking and stopped in front of him. That's when Mark noticed that he was just going out the company since he still was in damp clothes and with his bag.

 

"Hyung, do you like chocolate? Because I really want some now. Let's have ice cream"

 

He looked at Jinyoung with panic _[ what I'm supposed to say? I don't understand. Did he forget that I can't understand him? ]._ Then the younger must have noticed his panic because he started laughing.

 

"Come on, Hyung [ Let's go ]"

 

He didn't let Mark respond, taking his arm, he made him stand up and follow him through the quiet streets till they ended up at a convenience store.

 

He then let go of his arm and entered the store, going straight to where the ice creams were, gesturing Mark to come closer.

 

"Look, these are the best" he took two packages and showed them to Mark [This. Really good].

 

He looked at them and couldn't help but laugh, chocolate ice cream with frog shape. Jinyoung notice what he was laughing at and joined him.

 

 

After they finished laughing, Jinyoung went and paid for the ice creams, handing one to Mark and opening his. Both guys walking silently to the park in front of them.

 

"I- Thank you" Mark said in small Korean. But Jinyoung looked impressed and looked at him with big eyes.

 

"Ohhh. You said something in Korean! And you said right, that's good" he nodded in approval and then he concentrated in his ice cream again.

 

Mark was really grateful to the Jinyoung.

 

He wanted to thank him for all the things the younger did.

 

He wanted to thank him because he had noticed how the other would dance slowly every time he noticed how Mark was having a hard time catching up with the dance.

 

He wanted to thank him because the first days he would leave at the same time Mark did, so in that way the older wouldn't get lost on his way to the dorm.

 

He wanted to thank him because after a month of being a trainee, he was the only one who had put a lot of effort into talking to him.

 

He wanted to thank him, because thanks to him, he didn't feel too alone.

 

Mark made a sound with his throat at looked at the younger.

 

"Ji-nyeong " the younger chuckled when he heard how wrong the other had said his name, but still made a sound indicating that he was listening.

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Thank you. Really"

 

And Mark hoped that Jinyoung understood what he was trying to say. He hoped Jinyoung felt how grateful he was towards him. He really hoped.

 

Then Jinyoung looked at him too, and gave him a nod and a sincere smile.

 

Jinyoung understood.


	3. Three months / start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMEMBER: texts inside [ ] means they're "talking English"
> 
> Also sorry for grammatical mistakes English is not my first language!

"We'll give you tomorrow off. So enjoy it and rest as well!"

 

That was what one of the superiors saidyesterday and once Jinyoung heard the words he mentally bumped his fist in the air.

They have been working hard and non stop with their trainers, and being honest though they wanted to impress the elders, its was getting hard to do so with the little energy they still had, so this day off was something Jinyoung was looking forward to.

 

He thought about what he could do a lot too.

 

He could go shopping things he wanted, like clothes, food or snacks. Not like he had too much money, being just a simple and poor trainee, but he could try.

Maybe he could go to a quiet park, have a nice walk and then lay on the grass and read one of his book.

Or, he could simply sleep all day and get back all his sleepless nights. Yep, that sounded good.

 

Jinyoung thought a lot of things. But of all the things he had in mind, he never imagined he would spend his day off doing this, never less on his own will.

 

 -

"Jinyoung, is.. That-no, wait"

 

He smiled and bit his lips trying to suppress a laugh. The boy in front of him had his eyes closed tightly and a hand on his forehead, like as if he was looking for words in a mental dictionary. ' _He probably is'_ Jinyoung thought.

Then the other suddenly opened his eyes and taking his book he inched forward Jinyoung over the table they were sitting at in the library, pointing out with his finger an specific word on the page.

 

"What does this mean?"

 

Jinyoung nodded in approval and made a content sound.

 

"You said it right, Mark hyung. Good job" the older smiled brightly showing his canines "This mean... [Happy. Happiness?]"

 

Mark made an silent "oh" sound with his mouth and began writing the meaning on his notebook.

 

"Thanks"

 

The same routine had been going over and over for more than an hour. And honestly Jinyoung thought that he should be tired and boring of it by now, but the reality wasn't that. He actually was enjoying it. He felt good knowing that he was helping Mark and than the older looked like he was really learning from him and enjoying himself too.

 

 -

Early this morning, when Jinyoung was just about to sleep through all day, (he decided the night before) he passed in front of the room where Mark was staying with other trainees and found the boy laying on his bed (which was just a simple futon with too many bed sheets over it) surrounded by books and sheets. Said boy was currently laying on his stomach with a notebook in front of him and beside it was an opened book, he had a pencil on one of his hand and on the other one he had another book.

 

He looked curiously the scene in front of him and decided to enter the room, noticing he was the only one there apart from Mark. He then stopped in front of the older.

 

"Hyung, what are you doing"

 

Mark finally noticed his presence so he tried to sit properly on the bed, leaving his things at one side.

 

"I... Study" he answered and Jinyoung nodded.

 

Mark have only been three months in Korea but Jinyoung couldn't help but be impressed by how smart the other was. By now he was capable to understand some sentences and answer them, he also could say short ones and a lot of words that were used everyday. It was really impressive. And it made his contact with others more easy. At least Jinyoung thought so, because now Mark and him could communicate better.

 

"So you're studying"

 

"Yes"

 

Jinyoung thought about it for a while and then spoke

 

"Do you want me to help?" Mark looked confused, he sigh. [Help. I help you?] Now he looked surprised.

 

[Really?]

 

Jinyoung nodded.

 

 

That day Jinyoung spent his day helping Mark.

 

Later on, when night time was coming they went to the same convenience store that Jinyoung took them two months ago. They bough two chocolate frog shaped ice creams and walked through the park on their way to the dorm.

 

 -

_1 month later_

 

Jinyoung felt like dying, like his legs were about to give up at any moment.

 

He was going to die on his way home. At least Jaebum was with him so he could report his dead.

 

Both of them were walking back to the dorms after a rough vocal and dance practice. And he was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open.

 

With a sigh both of them continue to walk side to side in a slow pace. Jaebum was the one who broke the silence.

 

"You know. You have been spending a lot of time with Mark hyung. It looks like you're close friends now"

 

Jinyoung raised his eyebrows in surprise.

 

"Close? Hmm not really. I just try to help him"

 

"Uhmm I see"

 

"It's just... That it must be hard for him. Being in a different country and not being able to communicate properly" he said softly. Jaebum nodded and then looked at him.

 

"Oh, but you're not like this to the new kid. He's a foreign too"

 

Jinyoung made a weird sound and looked at the three forms that were walking ahead of them. The two new trainees (the new foreign and the other new, they were both the same age) and Mark.

The oldest was walking along with them but not too closely, while the others two were walking more close to each other. Jinyoung new that the foreign kid had the same level in Korean as Mark, but still he and the other new trainee were stuck like gum.

He looked at Mark with sad eyes and let a sigh escape.

 

"I know. But BamBam has Yugyeom. They're both the same age and entered at the same time, so they feel comfortable together. But Mark didn't have anyone when he got here" he paused "I guess I kind of felt that I should at least talk to him. And well, everything went from there on"

 

Jaebum stayed silent and Jinyoung wondered what he was thinking.

 

"You know, you're right. It must have been difficult for him"

 

"Yeah"

 

"He also looks like a nice dude. I should try to talk more to him"

 

Jinyoung smiled brightly when he heard Jaebum words and nodded. That would be good for the other.

Then he looked back at Mark, watching how he almost felt first face when he stopped in the wrong place. Jinyoung rolled his eyes and let a chuckle scape pass his lips, feeling how his smile become bigger.

 

"Yeah. He's really nice"


	4. Seven months / friends

"Rap class please go with Mr Cho. He's waiting for you"

 

He stood up along with the other trainees, picking up his things ready to go out of the room.

 

"See you later hyung" he heard Jaebum said

 

"Don't forget we're eating dinner together" this time it was Jinyoung.

 

When he finished he looked at the two guys behind him and gave them an smile and a nod.

 

"I won't. See you guys later"

 

-

 

It had been seven months since he got here and he could finally said things were better, specially, since he now could talk and didn't feel like a baby. His Korean was good enough to talk with people and understand them (thanks to his classes and Jinyoung who had been helping him since that past time)

The younger keep being around him and with the time and thanks to his better understanding, Mark found out that the younger was actually playful when he wanted to, had a really mischievous side (which he found funny), but a the same time was a calm and caring person who liked the quiet places, this characteristics making Mark being fond of him.

But since a couple of months he didn't have just Jinyoung in his life. The guy who always was with the younger, went once to him and started talking. He introduced himself as Im Jaebum and then proceeded to tell him that if he needed some help in something he could always ask. It was weird for Mark at first but after a while he started saying hi to the other and in return Jaebum would establish a simple conversation.

 

Months later he would find himself sitting on the floor studying Korean with Jinyoung by his side helping him. Just that this time he could spot Jaebum sitting a couple of steps away playing with his phone.

 

-

 

"Okay, one more time from the start. One, Tw-"

 

Mr. Cho was interrupted when the classroom door opened, Mr. Jung, one of the manager of the agency, came in.

 

"Take a rest for a while, drink water" Mr Cho said to them and went to Manager Jung, starting a conversation.

 

Mark sat down a few feet from them and drink his water, not thinking in something specific, till something caught his attention.

 

"How are Park Jinyoung rap classes going?"

 

Mark furrowed his eyebrows _'Jinyoung?'_

 

"They're going good, he doesn't have the feeling of a rapper but it's okay, he's a singer after all"

 

"I know, but it's for the song. He's going to be okay for his parts right?"

 

"Yeah, he has been practicing. And what about Jaebum?"

 

"His singing is really good, we're counting that his gonna do great"

 

"I know they will, they're really talented. Perfect for this debut"

 

Mark opened his eyes in surprise, choking of his water. _'Jinyoung and Jaebum? D-debuting? What?!'_

 

"Are you okay kid?" Mark heard Manager Jung and felt the man's hand on his shoulder. He nodded fast as a respond.

 

"Y-yes, I just drank to fast"

 

_'They're debuting together'_

_'I didn't know'_

_'They didn't tell me'_

_'Jinyoung didn't tell me'_

 

That night Mark didn't showed up to have dinner with them.

Jaebum was surprised about it and Jinyoung was confused and worry.

 

Even long after Jaebum left, Jinyoung waited for Mark. But he didn't come.

 

-

 

Mark avoid them for a week straight.

 

Jaebum was kind of mad about it but still told himself and Jinyoung that maybe he just wanted to be alone and needed time.

But Jinyoung responded that Mark wasn't like that and something was wrong, so he tried to talk to the older on the dorm, try to go after him after practice, try to found him of the rest periods, only to be avoided. Jinyoung was beyond confused and sad.

 

-

 

Mark looked at the dark sky from his sitting position on the swing.  
It was Friday night after practice, already 11:42 pm, and he was still, after two hours, in the park near the now familiar convenience store.

 

It had been a week since he started ignoring his two friends, he knows he was being childish but he couldn't help it, he was hurt. Maybe because he had a little bit of hope that he could debut with them, but that was also being selfish for him, because he knew that the others two had been trainees for a while now. He didn't know anymore how he felt.

 

"So this is where you have been"

 

Mark jumped a little, startled a the new voice, but relaxed when he recognize it, he moved his head at his right side and silently watched how Jinyoung sit down at the swing next to him.

They didn't said anything for minutes, till Jinyoung got tired of the silent.

 

"Why have you being avoiding us? Why have you being avoiding me?" He said quietly but soon grown mad when Mark didn't respond him "Why aren't you saying something?! Did I do something to you?! Did I upset you?! Tell me! Talk to me!" He stopped when he felt how exasperated he was becoming.

 

Jinyoung closed his eyes trying to calm his breathing and then looked at Mark who was looking at the ground.

 

"You... Didn't tell me you were debuting" Mark said almost like a whisper "Along with Jaebum"

 

Jinyoung felt like the air left his lungs, like someone had kicked him hard in the stomach. While his throat keep closing up he force himself to talk.

 

"I didn't.... I didn't know how to tell you... I really wanted to, but I didn't know how hyung"

 

Mark looked at Jinyoung when he heard how the younger's voice was shaking. The other shook his head and looked at him with glassy eyes. Mark felt a nude form in his throat immediately.

 

"I'm so sorry hyung.. I just- I guess I couldn't tell because I haven't... still fully accept it"

 

"Why? I-"

 

"I couldn't still fully accept it because... As foolish as it sounds... I hoped I could debut with you too" he let a dejected laugh scape "I know I may sound dumb but I couldn't help it!"

 

Mark felt a twitch on his stomach at Jinyoung's words ' _he felt the same'_

 

"Jin-"

 

"I know I'm going to be with Jaebum, but you..." Jinyoung didn't finish and instead a sob escaped and tears rolled down his cheeks.

 

Mark couldn't take it anymore and stood up from his swing walking to Jinyoung and hugging him.

It was awkward at first with Jinyoung still sitting on the swing and Mark in front of him a little bending over to hug him properly. He put his arms around the younger shoulders and his head over his. Jinyoung was tense for a second but when he relaxed he put his arms around Mark' waist and cried on his stomach, his words muffled by Mark's hoodie

 

"If I've told you, that would have mean that that was it. That it was real, that I wouldn't debut with you. That's... That's why I couldn't. I'm sorry" he said while hugging him tighter.

 

"It's okay Jinyoung. You shouldn't apologize, I'm the one who is sorry for avoiding you"

 

"You don't-"

 

"No, let's forget about it" Mark told him without letting go of him "You should be happy, not sad. You're debuting!"

 

"But you..."

 

"We can collab in the future!" He said trying to bright up the mood, Jinyoung only made a weird sound still on his shirt. He sighed and put his cheek harder on Jinyoung's hair. "Thanks... For worrying about me. I would have liked to debut with you too"

 

"Hyung..."

 

"But for now I'm just going to be happy for you and support you. So you should be happy too"

 

They stayed like that for a while, without saying nothing.

 

"Promise me that we're going to collab together, hyung"

 

He laughed at that.

 

But still that night, while they were both hugging, he promised that he will.

 

"Thanks for being my friend, Mark"

 

"Thanks for being my friend, Jinyoung"


	5. 1 Year / you're my favorite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember '[ ]' means they're talking "English"
> 
> Also sorry for grammatical mistakes, English is not my first language!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Until now this has been JJ Project. Thank you!"

 

 Jinyoung and Jaebum said at the same time and bowed at the camera in front of them. Their managers and stylists clap a little and then started picking up their things ready to leave.

 

They had just finished their last schedule for their debut promotions. A simple interview for Mnet.

 

After he changed in his normal clothes and tried to put his hair down a little (since it was always stylist up with a lot of gel) he made his way towards the van that was going to get them to the dorms.

He made himself comfortable on the seat -feeling kind of tired- and was ready to put his headphones when he felt Jaebum enter the van followed by their manager. Both seated down. Jaebum at his side and their manager at the copilot seat.

The man turned his head towards them and smiled a little.

 

"Congratulations boys, you did really good on this promotions. It was a good debut. And next time you comeback is going to be even better"

 

"Thank you hyung-nim" Jaebum said and bowed, Jinyoung mimicked him.

 

"Yeah, thank you, next time we'll work harder" he told the man.

 

"I know you will"

 

-

 

By the time they got back to the dorm it was 6 in the afternoon.

 

Jaebum opened the door and both entered the place, finding three of the trainees on the living room talking, they looked at them but didn't say anything, just turned their heads to keep talking. Ignoring them.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes at their behavior.

 

Since the trainees found out they were debuting, mixed feeling were in the air. Some congratulated them and some... Just got mad. Like them. He ignored them too and looked around trying to find other trainees. Trying to find Mark. When he didn't he frowned.

 

"Come on Jinyoung, maybe he's out"

 

He turned around when he heard Jaebum, feeling kind of embarrassed for being caught, but still followed his friend to the room they both shared.

 

_'Where is he? Is he out? I bet I know who he's with. He's always with him now, like if I don't exist anymore! Pff Whatever I don't ca-'_

 

"Congratulations!!"

 

His thoughts stopped and maybe his heart too, when he heard a lot of loud voices say at the same time. He stood there in shock, with his hands up on his chest and his mouth and eyes wide open, because he didn't know when Jaebum opened the door, but now in front of him were some of the other trainees, like the Thailand kid with his friend, and of course, Mark.

 

He looked at Mark and noticed how his friend was in the center of everybody with a stupid party hat over his head and a little banner that said 'JR and JB' with a lot of hearts on it. He also noticed how he sported a smile so big that his eyes almost disappeared. The sign made him smile back automatically.

His gaze suddenly went to the shorter figure beside Mark who hold a much bigger banner, it read 'JJ Project is the best. JJ project fighting' in a really messy korean and with a few grammatical mistakes. Still the banner was decorated with a lot of things. It showed that the person who made it put a lot of effort in it. That's why he looked at the face of the person who hold it and immediately feel regret.

Because Jackson Wang was looking at him with a bright smile.

 

_'I'm such a shitty person'_

 

He looked back a Mark who was approaching him.

 

_'But is all your fault Mark'_

 

Mark hugged him.

 

_'Too bad I can hate you'_

 

He hugged Mark back.

 

-

 

With JJ Project debut announcement, came another surprise too.

 

Just a week before their debut, came Jackson Wang. The new foreign trainee from Hong Kong.

 

Neither him or Jaebum were present at the moment of his introduction but from what they heard, was the same as always.

 

Jinyoung didn't have the time to talk to the new trainee, he just introduced himself when one of the superiors was showing the guy the building and he was around. From then on, he only saw him on the hallways or really quickly on the dorm.

But after his debut, even with how busy he was, he noticed something.

 

Mark started spending a lot of time with the new guy.

 

When he went to the company he always saw Mark practicing or rapping with Jackson.

Or every time he finished a scheduled and went back to the dorm he would find Mark and Jackson on one of the rooms talking. And it bugged him a little that actually Jackson new Chinese and English and this were Mark languages, so they could talk freely without any problem. And Jinyoung didn't understand a single thing.

Even once, when he finished early and went to the practice room looking for Mark, so they could do something together since they haven't had the chance, he was told that Mark had already left with Jackson.

 

And no. Jinyoung didn't sulk on the way back.

 

(He totally did)

 

-

 

Jinyoung stared at the ceiling of the room from his laying position on his bed.

 

It was Saturday and they gave him and Jaebum the day free. The older went out with some of his old friends and the trainees were having practice till lunch time, so he had been alone the entire morning lazing around.

He looked at the clock on the wall '12:14'. He sighed and prepared himself to start a third round of sleeping, but the bedroom door bursted open making a loud sound.

 

And there supporting his weight in the door handle stood Mark looking all sweaty and breathing hard. Jinyoung look at him with raised eyebrows.

 

"Why didn't you tell me you have a free day?!" Mark said fast but Jinyoung understood.

 

"Ohh, well I don't know, I thought it wasn't important. That you maybe had other things to do..." He didn't realized he was sticking out his bottom lip while saying that.

 

Mark furrowed his eyebrows and gave him an 'are you serious look?'

 

"Things like what?"

 

"I don't know. Other plans or going out with Jackson..." Jinyoung mentally face palmed himself.

 

Mark stayed silent and just watched him for a while before going to Jinyoung's clothes, picking up a sweater and trowing it at him.

 

"Dress up, we're going out!"

 

Jinyoung took off the sweater from his head at looked at Mark disappear through the door.

 

"What are you talking about?!

 

"See you in ten Jinyoung!"

 

-

 

Jinyoung was having so much fun. He haven't had this fun in a while. Maybe it was also the fact that he was with Mark and being honest, he had missed the older.

 

They had lunch together on a cheap restaurant nearby the dorm and when it was almost two in the afternoon they decided to walk around, which lead them to where they were now.

 

An Arcade.

 

They played around and try all the games of the place. And right now Jinyoung was trying to win a plushie from the exhibition stand, after Mark lost his turn. He just needed to throw the ball and make the last plastic duck fall. So he throw it and...

 

"Yes!!! You won Jinyoung!" Mark shouted like a fan girl making both laugh at his antics.

 

The nice young lady who was blushing furiously thanks to having two handsome boys in front of her, gestured to the display of toys telling them to pick one.

Jinyoung thought for a while and pick up a little pikachu plushie, giving the girl a little thanks. Mark smiled at her and turned around ready for another game, Jinyoung followed him and took him by the arm. Mark stopped and turned around to look at his friend.

 

"Yeah?"

 

Jinyoung let go of him and without thinking too much, he handed Mark the toy. The older one looked down and then back at him with curiosity. Jinyoung urged him to take it and he did. Mark took the plushie and squished it between his hands, smiling at the softness.

 

"Have it. Consider it a gift" Jinyoung said softly

 

"What?" Mark looked at him surprised "Are you sure?"

 

"Yep" he nodded, a small smile on his face.

 

"Thanks Jinyoung"

-

 

When they were about to leave the Arcade, Mark suddenly took him by the arm and literally drag him around, not giving Jinyoung time to understand what was happening. He just found himself after a moment, sitting on something hard with Mark close by his side, he noticed they were in a small closed space, a black curtain was at his left side and a screen in front of him that was showing actually his and Mark's face. That's when he understood.

 

A photo booth!

 

"We have to take one. We don't have a picture together"

 

Jinyoung looked at Mark and nodded. "You're right" Then he read the instruction on the screen and selected a set of 4 pictures. He pressed the bottom start and immediately a countdown showed.

 

They both make a funny face.

 

Click.

 

Jinyoung smiled without showing his teeth and made a peace sign with his left hand. Mark made a peace sign too with his right hand and with the left one he put the pikachu plushie between them.

 

Click.

 

Jinyoung put his arm around Mark's neck making a duck face. Mark made two peace sign and a tough face, twisting his mouth and showing his teeth.

 

Click.

 

The last one was just them sitting close and smiling brightly at the camera.

 

Click.

 

When the photos came out a couple of seconds later Mark took them and watched them. Jinyoung pressed the copy bottom so he could have one set too.

Soon they both were laughing at the photos they hold in their hands.

 

"This is the best one" Jinyoung said and pointed to the one where they were smiling. He thought Mark was going to say something but the latter just stayed silent for a while and when he talked he was too serious.

 

"Jinyoung... About what you said early. About Jackson"

 

Jinyoung didn't said anything, he just gulped.

 

"You know I wouldn't change you, right?"

 

 _'He knows. He must think I'm so dumb'_ he thought and looked at Mark who was already looking at him.

 

"I just want to help him the same way you helped me. He's a nice guy too. Yo should meet him. But... Just so you know, I wouldn't change you"

 

They didn't broke eye contact, but when the embarrassed hit Jinyoung he lowered his head, closed his eyes and made a whiny sound.

 

"This is embarrassing. I'm so dumb"

 

He heard Mark chuckled.

 

"You're always going to be my favorite"

 

-

 

"We'll be back in a bit" Jaebum said as he and Mark went out the door.

 

Both agreeing to go and get more snacks at the convenience store for everybody.

 

Jinyoung eye them and when the door close up he continue to talk with Sungwun, one of the trainees that shared the room with him and Jaebum. He then asked what has been in his mind for a while.

 

"By the way, whose idea was this?"

 

"It was Mark hyung idea!" Yugyeom one of the youngest answered.

 

"Really?" He didn't hide his surprise. ' _So it was Mark'_

 

"Yes! He said it would be nice and we liked the idea too" Yugyeom continued "I hope I can debut one day like you too, hyung"

 

"Me too" BamBam said softly and Jinyoung swear that was the first time he heard him talk to him. So he smiled at them both and said with sincerity.

 

"Of course you will. You are really talented. Both"

 

Yugyeom and BamBam smiled bright and then went to their own little world, so Jinyoung looked around and stopped his eyes on the figure that was opposite to him. Jackson.

The guy was playing with the banner he was holding early.

 

Jinyoung didn't think twice and stood up, made his way towards him and sit himself in front of the guy.

 

Jackson looked surprised for the sudden apparition and his eyes were wide, but when he noticed it was Jinyoung, his surprise face changed immediately to a happy one. His smile was so innocent and childish that he felt like he was in front of a kid. Jinyoung was taken aback.

 

"Hi!" Jackson said with a broken korean.

 

Jinyoung felt kind of nostalgic remembering how Mark used to talk before. Like a kid. Like Jackson.

 

[Hey. This] he pointed the banner [you did it?]

 

If Jackson face was bright before, then it started shining once he heard him talking in English.

 

[Yes, I did it! Mark hyung told me how to said it but I write it myself! And-] he stopped and looked troubled for a second [do you understand me?]

 

He smiled softly at him and nodded.

 

[Yes. A little] Jackson smiled again and Jinyoung wondered if he ever stop smiling [So... You write this]

 

The other guy nodded fast and started talking without stopping about how he did the banner. Jinyoung only understood parts of what he was saying, but Jackson's excitement made him feel like he understood.

 

And in that moment he knew why Mark wanted to help Jackson.

 

-

 

"So you like Jackson now?"

 

"I never said I didn't like him"

 

"Don't change me okay"

 

"Shut up Mark hyung"

 

"Your still my favorite"

 

"Shut up!"

 

"Okay"

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"But hyung..."

 

"Yes?"

 

"You're my favorite too"


	6. Bonus Scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is not a chapter but I wanted to post this because... Idk I just wanted too? Haha this are moments that happened in between the last chapters but I didn't add!
> 
> Remember this: [ ] mean they're talking 'English'
> 
> Enjoy!

1- First day

 

[So this... Home]

 

Jinyoung gesture to the inside of the apartment once he had opened the door. Mark nodded and looked around the place.

 

It was a big place, that's what it looked like. The living room had a large couch and around the place were clothes and things he supposed were the other's trainees. He walked around and found a small kitchen with a window, from were he could see the street. Finally he made his way towards the hallway of the place.

There were four doors, two on each side. He didn't know what to do and just stood there without doing anything. Luckily for him, Jinyoung have been following him, so the younger noticed his discomfort and stood by his side pointing to each door.

 

[ That ] he gestured to the last door at the the left [ bath ] and then to the one in front of it [ Room ]. He hummed at little to let the other know he was listening.

Then Jinyoung gestured to the first room at the right [ This... My room ]. Finally he pointed to the room in front of him and then to Mark [ Your room ]

 

Said guy looked unsure of what to do or if he could go inside, _\- [ what if they don't want me there and tell me to go out ]_ \- so he just stayed there in the middle of the hallway with his bag on his shoulder, till he heard a chuckle. Behind him Jinyoung was shaking his head with a little smile on his face. He then went in front of Mark and opened the door of the room after knocking a little.

 

Mark felt like throwing up.

 

But Jinyoung didn't gave him a chance the compose himself, because in a blink of an eye the other had taken his arm and pushed him inside the room with him.

The first thing he noticed was that there were two bunk beds and some futons, a lot of clothes everywhere and four boys that looked younger than him, sitting on the ground looking at them. Mark recognized then as some of the boys that were on the practice room early.

 

"Hey guys, this the new trainee and your roommate, you already meet him" he heard Jinyoung said. Sadly he didn't understand but it looked like it wasn't something that amusing to the others, because they just keep looking at Mark analyzing him.

 

He gulped hard and felt more nervous than before.

 

But then.

 

He felt a hand doing soft moves on his back. Jinyoung's hand.

 

"Treat him well, okay?"

 

-

 

2 - First month

 

Jinyoung munched the rest of his sandwich while looking at nothing in particularly, lost in thoughts.

 

"Hey are you okay? You're spacing out"

 

He snapped out of it and looked at Jaebum, who was looking at him with an raised eyebrow.

 

"Yeah yeah. Just kind of tired"

 

"Uhm okay. If you finished we can go now" Jaebum said and stood up ready to make he's way out of the canteen. But Jinyoung had other plans.

 

"You go ahead. I'm going to the bathroom a moment"

 

"Alright"

 

When Jinyoung saw that his friend was out of the place, he eyed the bathroom but instead made his way towards the counter were the young cashier was.

 

"Excuse me. Do you have something to eat that I can take with me, because I'm not eating it right now" he asked softly.

 

The girl looked around the different snacks that were behind her on the wall and then took something putting it on the counter so Jinyoung could see it.

 

"I have this. They're good"

 

Resting on the counter were three simple triangle kimbaps. Jinyoung eyed them for a couple of seconds and took them.

 

"I'll take them"

-

Later when they were having practice and their instructor gave them a few minutes to take a rest, he watched the guy who he knew didn't have lunch early because was practicing his rap. The other looked tired and like he didn't have energy, so without thinking to much, Jinyoung took a triangle kimbap from his backpack and made his way towards the other. Towards Mark.

 

"I hope he likes it"

 

-

 

3 - Three months / start

 

The day was clear and sunny, but not hot at all. That's why Mark decided to have a little time alone and went to the park at the Han River.

He looked at the shinning river in front of him from his sitting position on a bench close to a tree that provided some shade.

Minutes later he drifted to his thoughts and the imagine of a guy with a wrinkled eye smile appeared. The younger had been helping him a lot.

 

[ I should do something to thank him ]

 

He smiled when after a while he had an idea of what to do and took his notebook and pencil out of his backpack ready to start.

-

Jinyoung changed in to his pajamas and head out to his bed ready to sleep. He removed the blanket and was about to get under it when he spotted something laying on the mattress.

 

There was a notebook's sheet with something writing on it and beside it was a pack of home run ball. Jinyoung looked at both things with surprise and felt like dying and in love at the same time when he saw his favorite snack.

He sit on the bed and took the sheet. A shy but endearing smile forming on his lips when he read the content.

 

_'Jinyoung, thank you so much for helping me. I appreciated it. You're the best person. Fighting!_

_\- Mark'_

 

Jinyoung shook his head and smiled at the grammar mistakes that the note had. But noticed how much Mark had try writing it.

Jinyoung may had sleep with the note and the snacks on his bed that night.

 

-

 

4 - Seven months / friends

 

"Now that you're debuting and becoming an idol you're going to forget me" Mark said

 

Both Mark and Jinyoung were sitting on a table in the canteen, waiting for Jaebum to have lunch.

 

"No way. I wouldn't! Actually I'm going to invite you dinner" humor laced in his voice.

 

"Ahh really? Meat?"

 

Jinyoung couldn't help but laugh at the request but nodded anyways.

 

"Of course. Only the best for the best"

 

"Now I'm the best"

 

"You have always been"

 

-

 

5 - 1 Year / you're my favorite

 

Jinyoung peaked inside Mark's room to see if there was any of the other's roommates in, but the only one inside was the one he was looking for, who was sitting on his bed -futon- with his earphones on, probably listening to music, so he didn't waste time and came inside.

Mark immediately noticed the new presence and looked, his stoned face showing a little smile when he saw who it was.

 

He didn't asked Mark for permission and just climbed on the bed, sitting himself beside the older, who in return took off one of his earphone. Jinyoung took it as a signal to speak.

 

"So, the others told me that the party was your idea"

 

Mark nodded and hummed a little. "It was"

 

Jinyoung didn't comment on how the other's face became a little brighter and red and instead moved to hug him, putting his arm around the slim waist and his head on the older shoulder.

 

"Thanks"

 

He felt how Mark's body relaxed at his words and then how arms went around him. That was the guy's way to show that it was nothing, that he was happy he like it , and Jinyoung understood.

 

Seconds passed and neither him or the other move away, instead he felt how one of the arms that surrounded him left for a second and immediately something was put on his ear and music was heard. Mark had put him one of his earphones on.

 

So they stayed like that, listening to music, until they heard someone was coming.


	7. Two Years / Sincerely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this: [ ] mean they're talking 'English'
> 
> This is unbeta and English is not my first language so I apologize!!
> 
> Also WE'RE GETTING CLOSER TO THEIR DEBUT YESS!

The four boys were sitting on the park, their coats tightly wrapped around them since the weather was becoming more cold everyday. After all, it was December. But that didn't stopped them from being dumb and stubborn and go to the park.

 

Jaebum and Jinyoung were sitting and had their backs resting on the tree behind them, Jackson was laying on the grass with his limbs spread out, while Mark was lying too, but his head was resting on Jinyoung's thigh. The former didn't mind and just let him be.

 

Jackson was the first one to broke the silence with his broken Korean. - it has been a year since Jackson got to Korea but unlike Mark and BamBam he was having more difficulty with the language, still that didn't stopped him from being a talkative mess -

 

"So... Were you going this December?" The others thought at the question.

 

"Well I think I'm going home" Jaebum said and Jinyoung agreed nodding. Then Mark spoke up.

 

"Actually... I'm going back to America for the month"

 

Jinyoung didn't even hide his shocked expression and looked down with big eyes at his friend, even Jaebum was surprised. Jackson sit up and looked at the oldest with curiosity, ready to start talking but Jinyoung beat him to it.

 

"How?"

 

Mark left his comfortable place on Jinyoung's tight with a big breath and sit upright to look at his friends better, explaining with his calm persona.

 

"I kind of begged to everyone to let me go and after talking to JYP he let me, saying that it was okay since I hadn't seen my family in two years"

 

"That's amazing hyung" Jaebum expressed and Jackson nodded fast.

 

[You're going to be with your family again!]

 

Jinyoung didn't said anything and just smiled a little.

 

Mark pretended he didn't notice it was a forced smile.

 

-

 

"Stop acting like a sulky kid Jinyoung-ah"

 

"I'm not acting like that"

 

"Yes you are. Especially since Mark hyung said he's going back"

 

He didn't answer and just looked at Jaebum, rolled his eyes and mouthed a silent 'whatever'

 

"You know, you can always invite him to your house some other time"

 

"Shut up"

 

"Yah, respect your hyung!"

 

-

 

Jinyoung watched silently from his spot on the floor how Mark checked for the last time that he had all the necessary for his trip back home.

 

He was happy for the other, he really was. Because he knew how much Mark missed his family and how badly he wanted to see them. But, that didn't stopped him from being a little disappointed that he couldn't bring the older to his home with him - _'I didn't even had the chance to ask him'_ -. Still he tried to push that thoughts back and feel happy for his friend.

 

Mark zipped his bag and put it over his shoulder, ready to go. He turned around and looked at Jinyoung expressionless face, laughing immediately.

 

"Jackson is right. You're acting like I'm going to the war of something"

 

Jinyoung widened his eyes and stood up fast.

 

"You guys are really a pain in the ass"

 

The oldest shook his head, a smile still adorning his face. He went closer to Jinyoung stopping in front of him.

 

"Come on, take me to the door"

 

-

 

[ Have fun hyung! Bring me something from LA! ] Jackson hugged Mark enthusiastically and then stepped back.

 

[ Sure, a snapback ]

 

[ Yess ]

 

Mark looked at Jinyoung. The younger man just walked towards him and hugged him. Mark returned the gesture.

 

"Have fun"

 

"Mmm. I'll try"

 

Jinyoung stepped back a little to look at him and smiled.

 

"No worry Jinyoung! Your boyfriend is coming back soon! [ right? ]"

 

The younger choked on nothing the moment he heard Jackson. Mark whom he was still hugging just laughed at Jackson's words. Jinyoung let go of Mark and shook his head.

 

"No Jackson. It's 'friend' no 'boyfriend'"

 

Jackson raised his eyebrows surprised and with a shocked and confused face he looked at both.

 

"But... You two... No boyfriends"?

 

Jinyoung choked again.

 

Mark keep laughing.

 

Jackson got more confused, but later understood his mistake.

 

-

 

Jinyoung watched how his mom cooked around the kitchen expertly. The woman move at easy.

 

He went home the next day after Mark left. Packing his things and getting on the train, he got to his home town and immediately to his house. And after a week with his family he realized how much he had missed them.

 

"So what about your friends, sweetie. How are they?" The woman asked.

 

"They're good. Jaebum went with his family too, Jackson stayed at the dorms with other trainees and Mark went back to LA"

 

"Ohh your friend from America. I hope to meet him soon. Bring him back with Jaebum, and that Jackson boy too" excitement lazed on her voice.

 

He rolled his eyes but a fond smile was clearly plastered on his face. He really loved his mom.

Then, after repeating his mom words on his mind, he remembered how he wanted to bring with him certain boy.

 

"I will"

 

-

 

It was 5 in the afternoon on a Sunday and he was relaxing with his family. He along with his parents and older sisters went to an uncle house to have a family reunion, so all of his aunts, uncles and cousins were together.

 

Currently, he was having a conversation with two of his cousins that asked him about his graduation - that was coming soon - when his phone started ringing.

He made a sorry face and took his phone out of his poked, immediately standing up and looking for a quiet place to answer, that happened to be the bathroom.

 

He closed the door, put his back on it and pressed answer.

 

"Hello?"

 

The other side of the line keep quiet and nobody said anything, he furrowed his eyebrows with confusion.

 

"Mark hyung? Hello?"

 

"Ji-nyoungie...."

 

The voice on the other side was definitely Mark's, but his tone was more deeper and sounded kind of weird.

 

"Mark are you okay?" Without noticing his voice filled with worry.

 

"Nyoungiee.... I-I miss youu [ so soo muchh ]"

 

The younger couldn't help but laugh at how stupid the other sounded, his weird speech and slurred words told him what was happening.

 

"Omg you're so drunk right now, aren't you?"

 

" [ What?! No no ] I'm not... Or maybe I am... But no"

 

At this point Jinyoung was laughing hard and shaking his head with fondness.

 

"You sound so stupid hyung"

 

Mark laughed but he knew that the oldest didn't even know what he was laughing at.

 

" [ But Nyoung ] ... I call you for something ]

 

"Oh yeah? For what?"

 

"I missed you"

 

"You already told me that. I miss you too, but really you're so dru-"

 

"I love you"

 

He stopped laughing, feeling how his breathe got stuck and all the air on his lungs left. Even if Mark was totally out of himself and he was probably saying random things, also the fact that he was 100℅ sure the latter wouldn't remember what he did or said, that didn't stopped him from feeling warm inside.

Mark was his friend, maybe his closest friend and he really _really_ treasure him. Mark was part of his life now, part of his family. That's why he knew that he loved him too.

 

"I love you too" he said sincerely, not caring that the other wouldn't remember in the morning. He heard muffed sounds on the other side and then a soft sigh.

 

"I'm so happy Jinyoungie"

 

 

Later when he woke up the next day he had a message on his phone from Mark. It was simple. It was short.

 

_Mark. 02:16 AM:_

_'I meant it'_

 

_Jinyoung. 10:31 AM:_

_'I meant it too'_


	8. Three years / family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello it's me! the author who's name is actually... Teo! Hello!! (its my first time introducing myself)
> 
> As you can see i deleted the last post i made here where i told you guys why i didn't update because i didn't want to have that sad thing in this story!! (i'm weird i know)
> 
> I wanted to say thank you to: oahwishwk, Lisa90 and Anna for showing their support! <3 i read your comments!
> 
> And as you can see here is a simple and small update! So you can see how this story is coming. We'll have part 2 of this and just one more chapter before got7 debut!!
> 
> BTW HOW DID YOU LIKE GOT7 COMEBACK??! I ALMOST DIE SRLY!
> 
> So enough! Sorry for grammatical mistakes this is unbeta
> 
> Please enjoy!!

 

/ Come on hyung! I’m really hungry and tonight we’re having chicken and pizza! /

 

Mark shook his head with a smile on his face and let himself be dragged by Jackson the rest of the way.

 

Over the last year Jackson had learned enough Korean and was able to talk with everyone without a problem, but still he preferred talk to Mark in English since he found it more comfortable. They also got really close; Jackson had become a good friend, one of his closest friends, but not like Jinyoung.

 

Jinyoung.

 

When Mark got back to Korea after his trip to his hometown he looked forward to what would happen after that weird night, even though Jinyoung and him texted he knew that things in person where different, but actually, nothing changed. He and Jinyoung were the same, they were best friends. But. He did notice after a while how something changed.

 

Jinyoung started showing more affection towards him and he couldn’t bring himself to hate it because actually, he likes it. Most of the time he was the one who looked for Jinyoung and his affection, he was always looking for the comfort he found in the other and the younger always let him and gave him what he wanted. He always let Mark hug him or just lay over him without even blinking. It wasn’t like they reversed the roles, because Mark acted the same, but now it felt like they both shared the same role. Because Jinyoung now looked a lot for Mark, he would hug him when the older was distracted or would just go to his room and lay beside him without saying a word. Mark like it, not just because he felt like someone cared for him, but also because he knew Jinyoung wouldn’t ever do these things with someone else.

 

 

-

 

“You’re going to choke if you keep eating like that”

 

He watched how the other turned immediately at the sound of the voice to his side, with his mouth still full of pizza and chicken.

 

Jinyoung chuckled at the view. Mark looked like a deer caught in headlights with his eyes wide and cheeks full of food. He snorted a little but still felt how a smile grown on his lips and without much thought he took a napkin and wiped some of the food on Mark face. The other didn’t even flinch at the contact and let his friend do whatever he wanted, so when Jinyoung was satisfied at how Mark’s face looked, he passed a glass with water to the oldest who took it. He watched how Mark gulped the water and when he was done he put his hand over Jinyoung’s knee giving it a little squeeze. _‘Thanks’_. Jinyoung nodded slowly and started eating his own food again. _‘You’re welcome’_.

 

“That was the most domestic thing I have ever seen”

 

Jinyoung looked up to see Jackson looking at the both of them with a grin. Jinyoung narrowed his eyes.

 

“Shut up”

 

“I didn’t know you two were married. Why I wasn’t invited to the wedding?!” Jackson said faking shock.

 

Jinyoung was about to replied to Jackson with a mean comment but looked first at Mark who, even though he knew was listening to Jackson, opted to ignore him. So he decided to do the same.

 

“Wait, are you two ignoring me?”

 

No replay.

 

“Jaebum hyung they’re ignoring me!”

 

“Good for them”

 

“Hyung!”

 

Jackson as random as he was, forgot how he was actually annoying Mark and Jinyoung and switched to Jaebum who replied calmly to Jackson comments. As the other two keep talking – bickering- Jinyoung felt how Mark started to slowly get closer and then a hot breath was next to his ear.

 

“We didn’t invite him to the wedding because he’s a pain in the ass”

 

Jinyoung couldn’t help but laugh silently at the comment and look for Mark eyes that were covered with playfulness.

 

“Don’t let him hear that”

 

 

-

 

 

Later after dinner Jinyoung and Mark were sitting on the stairs that lead to their dorm building, just enjoying the nice night breeze.

 

Jinyoung closed his eyes and let the cold breeze run around him, after a couple of seconds he felt a weigh on his shoulder and then Mark shampoo scent filled the air. He put his own head over the other and thought ‘this is it’.

 

“Hey Mark”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You know how Chuseok is coming right?” Mark nodded on his shoulder “They’re letting us go home for it”

 

“I know, Jaebum is going and Jackson and BamBam are going to their homes” he mumbled.

 

“I know, so… What about you?” Mark removed himself from his spot at Jinyoung’s shoulder and looked at the younger in the eyes. Jinyoung stared back.

 

“Well, I can’t go home, is too far away and Chuseok is less than five days so I would literally spend all the time in a plane” He noticed Mark sadness in his tone and felt bad for his friend. Mark always missed his family.

 

“Well, so I though you would say that and well I wanted to ask you something…” he said softly and watched how Mark raised an eyebrow and mouthed a _‘what?’_ In all this time they haven’t stopped looking at each other.

 

“Well I’m going back home and… I wanted to ask you if you would like to come with me?”

 

Jinyoung wanted to laugh at how big Mark eyes went when he finished his sentence, but he restrained himself from doing it since this was a ‘serious moment’. He didn’t know when it happened, but Mark, who was gripping his arm, made the grip stronger and looked at Jinyoung with shiny eyes.

 

“Are you serious? Are you sure?” Jinyoung didn’t hesitate and nodded fast.

 

“Of course! Chuseok is a time to spend with family, and you aren’t just a friend hyung, you’re my family”

 

Mark let a shaking laugh escape pass his lips and without notice the tears were already falling over his cheeks. Jinyoung panicked for a moment thinking he did something wrong, but calmed a little when the other throws himself at him giving him a hug. He wrapped his arms around the oldest and pets his hair trying to calm him. He almost misses it, but he didn’t.

 

“Y-yeah. I would l-like to go” Jinyoung hummed softly.

 

“Good”

 

“And… you’re my family too”

 

Jinyoung smiled on the other’s hair and hugged him tighter feeling Mark doing the same.

 

“I love you hyung”

 

“I love you Jinyoungie”


	9. Three years / family pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I've been gone for months and I don't have an excuse for that. So I'm pretty much embarrassed and shorry, and I hope you forgive me.
> 
> I'll try my best!
> 
> This is a short chapter and more like a fill in! Please enjoy and remember English isn't my first language and this is unbeta

_'Next station, Jinhae'_

 

Jinyoung smiled a little when he felt Mark move excitedly beside him.

 

Since they woke up early this morning the older couldn't stop showing how excited he was. Jinyoung felt excited too, he hadn't imagined that Mark would be so happy to come with him.

Even the next day after he asked him to come with him, Mark called his parents to tell them how he wouldn't be alone because ' _Mom, dad, Jinyoung told me I could go to his home! Isn't that cool? I wouldn't be alone so you don't need to worry_ '. And no, Jinyoung's heart didn't flutter and broke a little at the same time.

But well, his mother was just as excited as Mark, and when he told her that Mark was coming along with him she immediately started making plans to make the American boy feel at home.

 

So after they took the bus to the train station and get on the right train, they were finally on Jinhae.

 

Mark and him stood up, along with the other people, once the train stopped moving, and started looking for their bags on the superior compartment. Jinyoung took his and looked at Mark with a smile.

 

"Ready?" The other looked at him and smiled brightly.

 

"Yeah"

 

-

 

"Son!"

 

That was the only thing he could process before he felt a pair of arms go around him and then the sweet perfume of his mom hitting his nose.

He immediately hug her back and kissed her cheek, and after a while he stepped back a little to look at her face, smiling brightly along with her. Then his father came to vision behind her mom and he went to him, the man giving him a tight hug.

 

They let go of each other and Jinyoung proceeded to answer quickly some of his parents questions but not even ten seconds in, he turned around at looked at Mark, who was watching the exchange with nostalgic eyes. He gave him a soft smile and put his hand behind the other's back and pushed him a little to the front so his parents could watch him.

 

"Mom, dad, this is Mark. Mark this are my parents"

 

"It's nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Park"

 

Jinyoung watched Mark bow politely to his parents and tried to suppress a laugh at Mark's shocked face when his mom urged him to stood up right so she could hug him properly. The woman let him go and watched with kind eyes.

 

"No need of that darling, Jinyoung has told us a lot about you, so you feel already like a son" she looked at his husband for support and the man smiled and nodded a little "Call us mom and dad okay?"

 

Mark looked taken aback for a moment, but eventually nooded and said a little 'yes, thank you"

 

"Since we're good let's go boys, you must be hungry" Mr Park said, took some of the boys bags and started leading the way along with his wife, Jinyoung and Mark following close behind.

 

When his parents weren't looking Jinyoung put one arm around Mark shoulder and stepped closer to whisper on the other ear.

 

"See, you already charmed them, hyung"

 

"They're really nice"

 

"I know"

 

"I can see now where you came from"

 

Jinyoung didn't blush a little.

 

-

 

Three days after they got to Jinyoung's house has passed and Mark could said he was having the time of his life. He really, really liked the Park family.

 

Jinyoung's older sisters were really nice and funny, they keep interesting talks and through Mark was shy and not that talkative they didn't since to mind. Mark really appreciate that.

 

Mr Park was also a quiet man, but with a nice and friendly aura around him. He gave Mark some life advice and then proceed to have a sport talk wich Mark was totally in for.

 

And Mrs Park, she was so warm and motherly that it made Mark feel like he was talking with his own mom (his mom would love her!). She would talk to him, feed him and ask him how he felt.

 

Mark felt like part of the family.

 

But what he liked more about this trip, was watching how happy Jinyoung looked around his family.

 

The dark haired boy couldn't stop smiling, and even though he sometimes faked to be annoyed, Mark could notice the fondness behind his eyes.

 

He was happy.

 

But he was even more happy when he watched Jinyoung smile.

 

-

 

Mark turned around on his side and watched Jinyoung's side profile. It's was already one in the morning and they were on Jinyoung's bed, the latter had his hands behind his head and his eyes closed, but Mark could sense that he was aware of his surroundings. He was a good actor.

 

"Nyeong" he whispered

 

"Mm?"

 

"Thanks for inviting me, really"

 

Jinyoung opened his eyes and moved his head to the side so he could look at Mark better.

 

"I'm glad you liked here"

 

Mark let a soft laugh scape his lips and shook his head.

 

"How could I not like it?"

 

Jinyoung smiled along with him.

 

-

 

An hour later when they were fast asleep, Jinyoung's mom opened softly the bedroom door to check on the boys, and she had to suppress a surprised gasp when she noticed how the two boys were sleeping on the bed, Mark's head on Jinyoung's chest and one of his son's arm around the boy.

The two were sleeping together on the small bed, even though she had put a mattress on the floor next to it.

 

She was confused and surprised. But she couldn't help to cooed at how cute they were.

 

The next morning she didn't comment about it and just smiled at the boys as always.


	10. Three years and a half / Got7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse and I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I'm so embarrassed right now.
> 
> I just hope you'll like this chapter!
> 
> Please remember that '[text inside this] means their talking English
> 
> And also, that English is not my first language an this is unbeta
> 
> Akdka I'm sorry again

"Jaebum, Jinyoung. We wanted to talk to you about something"

 

Jinyoung switched uncomfortably on his seat and felt how Jaebum did the same, both watching with attentive eyes at the man in front of them. JYP just smiled slightly and shook his head.

 

"It's nothing bad. It's actually kind of a good new, if you like it of course"

 

Jinyoung felt confusion and insecurity fill his body at the words.

 

"You guys debuted almost two years ago, right?" they both nodded "well, we would like for you two to be on stage again, but..." Jinyoung widened his eyes and from the corner of his eye could see how Jaebum inched forward on his seat, waiting for the man to finish his words. "... We want you to debut again in a boy group"

 

After JYP words Jinyoung didn't hear anything, every part of his body that was full of nerves started to fill instead with excitement and hope. Just thinking about something. About someone.

 

Jaebum was the first one to bring him out of his thoughts.

 

"So that means that we are the first ones selected to debut in a new group and that some of the trainees will debut along with us?" The elder nodded.

 

"Exactly"

 

Jinyoung almost fainted from excitement.

 

-

 

Mark was overjoyed, he couldn't help but be more than happy and with Jackson by his side in the same state wasn't helping at all. Because just moments ago, all the trainees were asked to a reunion with JYP and what the man said just brought hope to his being, because.

 

_"We are planning to debut a new group in a couple of months, this is your opportunity. Jaebum and Jinyoung are the first members, so if you also want to be selected, work hard guys, don't miss it, I know you can do it"_

 

And oh if he isn't going to try hard.

 

"Hyung let's go!" Jackson said with a big smile and nudged him, so he followed him almost running, making their way out of the company and to the dorms.

 

-

 

Strong arms wrapped around him and he couldn't help but reciprocate the tightness, smiling so brightly his face hurt. He could hear Jackson laughing with excitement and Jaebum talking to him, telling support and encouragement words, his tone telling how he was also happy.  
While he heard all that he stepped back to look at the guy in front of him. Jinyoung smiled at him, his whiskers at full display.

 

"I'm going to make it Jinyoung"

 

"I know you can do it hyung, you're amazing"

 

They looked at each other for a while and then let go, going to their friends. Talking about how they're going to debut together. Jinyoung and Jaebum telling Mark and Jackson that they're going to help them with everything.

A while later, the dorm's door opened, and a group of trainees came in, BamBam and Yugyeom immediately going to Jaebum and Jinyoung, telling them how cool it would be if they could debut along with JJ Project, the latters telling them advices. Mark let them talk and looked around, noticing how another figure had came along with the two young guys. Youngjae.

 

The boy entered the company as a trainee just five months ago and after awkward moments and shy encounters he was still getting used to everything.

Mark felt bad watching the boy just standing there looking out of place, things like that remembered him how he used to be before Jinyoung and Jaebum, so he told the young boy to take a seat beside him and Jackson, realizing that BamBam and Yugyeom had no intentions to stop talking with their loved JJ Project.

Youngjae looked surprised and with a clear flush on his face he seated beside the boys, Jackson talking to him immediately, commenting on how cute he was.

 

Mark let a silent breath scape his lips and watched the six boys around him, wondering how many of them would debut along with Jinyoung and Jaebum. He hoped a lot of them and himself too.

 

-

 

Mark kept dancing with all he had, knowing very well that he was being watched, after three weeks of the announcement of the new debuting group, everyone was working harder and the pressure increased since they were constantly watched and still didn't know when the official members will be announced, so that's why even when his lungs were burning just like his throat and his body hurt like hell, he couldn't stop.

The end of the dance was getting close, so along with Jackson they stepped back and with the remind strength they both had, jumped, making a pirouette in the air before landing miraculously without falling, marking the end of the performance.

 

His dancing coach, along with JYP and others CEOs applauded, and despite how he wanted to die on his bed he felt happy that he didn't make any mistake.

He felt someone giving him a light side hug, realizing it was Jackson when he looked at his side. He gave the younger a tired smiled and looked at the side of the room where his things and the other trainees were, Jinyoung and Jaebum in between them, already covered in sweat since they went first.  
His eyes traveled to Jinyoung, who gave him a subtle nod and a thumbs up, the little action making him feel better.

He took a sit on the ground along with his group and watched the remaining performances.  
When everybody was done JYP stood up and went to the middle of the room, his next words making Mark's blood run cold.

 

"I know this day was just a normal day of performances and evaluations. But what makes this day different is that today... We're announcing the official members for the new group"

 

The room felt silent and the tension began to built. Mark swears that the only think he could heard was his own heartbeat.

 

"I know it's surprising, but we made a decision a couple of days ago and so today we wanted to confirm that it was the right choice" He paused "So, without other words, I would like to announce the seven members"

 

Seven?! His breathing closed and he looked to Jinyoung so fast he feared he broke his neck. Jinyoung was already looking at him, with eyes and mouth wide open, a clear shocked expression and Mark was sure he was sporting the same one but with fear included. Suddenly Jinyoung broke eye contact and looked up, because Jaebum was standing up and nudging him to do the same, and that's when he realized that JYP had already called them.

 

Mark blinked slowly and watched the two walk and stand in front of him beside JYP, at that moment he felt Jackson beside him take his hand, and even when he was scared he squished the other hand in a comfort manner without looking back, his eyes locked with Jinyoung in front of him.

 

"The third member is... Kim Yugyeom"

 

A round of applauses were heard and the kid walked excitedly to his hyungs, bouncing on his heels and almost jumping when BamBam was announced as the fourth member.  
Mark looked at Jinyoung who was biting his lips, then at Jaebum who looked calm, but Mark knew him and he could see the tension on his shoulders and finally at Jackson who also watched him and tried to speak quietly.

 

[We're gonna make it hyung, I know th-"]

 

"The fifth member is Jackson Wang"

 

Jackson widened his eyes comically and Mark laughed briefly, feeling good for his friend.

 

[Go Jacks, congratulations] he said sincerely.

 

Jackson hugged Mark [you're coming too] and stood up, standing between Jaebum and Yugyeom.

 

Mark was happy for him, because Jackson deserve it and worked hard, he deserved this, but watching his three friends in front of him, make him feel bittersweet, because he wanted to be there with them too, but at this point he already lost hope, there were many talented people in this room, so why would they ch-.

 

"'Next member is Mark Tuan"

 

Mark went paralyzed at the words, feeling his heart pick up, and then everything went in slow motion but too fast at the same time.

 

He remembers watching his three friends looking at him with big smiles and happy faces, even BamBam and Yugyeom, he remembers standing beside Jinyoung who took his forearm tightly, he remembers JYP announcing that the last member was Choi Youngjae and he remembers how the seven of them were presented as the new JYP Entertainment boy group.

 

But what he remembers the most is the feeling of excitement, hugging six boys at the same time and one in particular. A boy with a warm embrace and soft words.

 

"I knew you could do it"


End file.
